Riding the Bull
by Philliwolf5
Summary: This will be a series of oneshots based on the adventures of my F!Inquisitor, Garesh Adaar, and HER private adventures with The Iron Bull. Some are NSFW. It goes without saying that there will possibly be mission SPOILERS within. You've been warned!
1. War Room Antics

**Dragon Age Inquisition**

**F!Adaar x The Iron Bull**

**This will be a series of smut/fluff shots based on my romance with The Iron Bull and my female Adaar. I remember being a little disappointed that his dialogue wasn't at least a little different when you romance him as a fellow Qunari, but that's cool. Some of these will be out of order from the events from the game, as my Muse dictates. **

**Now, I used the word "smut," so this means it may have sexual content. Hope you enjoy! **

**Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Age or the characters, nor do I receive compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – War Room Antics<strong>

Adaar considered the map as her council left the war room. She had dismissed them after their discussion on the best plan of attack to take on Corypheus.

They would soon have to head to the Arbor Wilds. It was important that everyone got some rest. But something bothered her about the area, so she stayed behind to figure it out.

When she heard the door open, she sighed. _That workaholic._ "Cullen," she began. "You really do need to rest." She stopped when she saw who had entered.

The Iron Bull shut the door quietly behind him, and Garesh smiled. "Bull," she sighed happily. "You're back."

She had sent Bull on an assignment with Scout Harding's group, since they were heading through an area that was refuted to have possible Tal Vashoth present. She had been sure that having him accompany them would help ease things.

He had balked a little at the mission, having not quite gotten used to being considered Vashoth after his loss of favor with the Qunari and subsequent dismissal from the Ben-Hassrath. But in the end, he had done as she asked on the condition that she await his return to venture forth again.

It had been 10 days. Any longer and she would have started to worry.

"How did everything go?" she asked him, but silence was her only answer. He just stood there, staring. "Bull..?"

He said nothing, just approached her directly, his steps purposeful. When he reached her, his arms wrapped her like iron bands, and her gasp was cut off by his mouth. He kissed her senseless, his tongue tasting the recesses of her mouth without care.

Her arms drifted to his broad shoulders on their own, and when he finally let her breathe, it took a moment for Garesh's mind to put together coherent thoughts, let alone words.

"So…I'm guessing you missed me?" she asked breathlessly.

She felt one of his hands drift to her rear, where he pulled her closer into him, where she could feel just how _excited_ he was. "Does this answer your question, _Kadan_?" he asked, his voice a little deeper and growlier than usual.

She nodded, noting how his breathing had increased, how his eyes shown. He was eager, urgent for her as someone starving, and she found herself responding in kind. Judging by his fervor, he'd obviously abstained while away, to her great relief.

Maybe she truly was where his heart lay.

Before she could say anything, he posed another question. "Your quarters or mine?" He butted his head against her, giving her a peck on the lips before moving his mouth to her neck.

"Bull," she said, finding it hard to think with his mouth doing such lascivious things to her skin. "I haven't finished looking at these maps. We have to leave tomorrow…"

"You'd best tell me soon," she felt him grunt against her. "Or I _will_ fuck you, now…right here." When she scoffed a little, he pulled back to look in her face, and eyebrow raised. "Tell me I won't."

She knew he wouldn't have said it if he hadn't mean it. Bull was like that; he backed up his words with action. In so knowing this, she felt a surge of excitement for what would undoubtedly come.

"You won't," she whispered brokenly, gasping when he pulled her forward, wheeled her around, and bent her over the war table, maps and other articles being shuffled about.

She had just enough time to remind herself to fix things before her war council reconvened before her pants were roughly pulled down, exposing her. Bull's fingers were there instantly after, sinking deeply.

All Garesh could do was moan as his digits sank into her over and over, drawing out her moisture. He grabbed one of her horns, holding her head still as he leaned forward, his mouth by her ear.

He hummed low in his throat, pleased that she was already ready for him. Ever since their first time, since she had found him waiting for her in her quarters as though he belonged there, his very presence had the ability to quicken her body.

Finally, she felt the fingers leave her, only to be replaced with something thicker, harder. She felt his rough tongue against the side of her throat, sliding up to her ear as his member pressed against her.

"_Meravas_," he whispered harshly, surging his hips forward and drawing a ragged moan from her as he entered her completely.

Garesh grunted, trying to be quiet enough not to alarm anyone, just in case there was anyone lurking in the corridor outside the war room. Josie's office was far enough away, but who knew?

As many times as they'd been together, it was almost a little painful, fucking the Bull. At least, it was at first. She found that she quite reveled in the brief, exquisite agony she always felt.

She remembered how he had commented on how nice it was to have a fellow Qunari, someone able to take his size and ferocity in bed. He didn't have to hold back for fear he'd hurt her.

His roughness always aroused her, making their lovemaking somewhat of a competition at times.

And now was no different. As she got more comfortable, she tightened her muscles on him, and he hissed under his breath. "Shit, _Kadan_," she heard him growl, his hips smacking her ass as he increased the strength and speed of his thrusts. "I missed this, missed _you_."

She had to admit, as she laid her face down, hands grasping the edge of the shaking table, she had too.

He reached different areas, deeper areas, in this position, and soon enough she was crying out as her climax approached.

She felt her body tighten around her lover, and he leaned forward, grasping a breast, further stimulating her. When he found a nipple and pinched, he put her over the precipice, and she threw her head back, her keening cries suffusing the room.

Bull was still, letting her finish. When she came back to herself, he pulled away, and adjusted his clothing. Her breathing was still a bit heavy as she tried to pull her pants back on with fumbling fingers. It took a lot longer than usual, but she finally succeeded.

When she turned around, she noticed he was still earnest, still tense, still unsatisfied. "Bull," she began, frowning. "Did you not..?"

"Come?" he finished for her with a smirk. "Not yet. But I will. Believe me, I will." He approached her again, stopping just in front of her to lean down and kiss her. She leaned against the table.

"Now, I'll ask you again," Bull purred against her mouth. "Your quarters, or mine?"

Garesh was limp against him, her limbs useless. Finally she sighed. "Mine."

Without delay, Bull threw her over his shoulder and walked to the door with his prize. Her eyes alighted on the table for a moment, and before the door cut off her view, she wondered how she'd explain the disarray to her war council.

For the few people who actually saw The Iron Bull exiting the war room, carrying the Inquisitor over his shoulder like a sack, their minds were left to wonder, though none said a word.

Most would shrug their shoulders and go on about their business, thinking it some Qunari thing.

For one dwarf however, the scene was just too good to pass up. Needless to say, his pen hand got quite the work out that day, capturing all the sordid details of the Bull and the Inquisitor.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

Garesh rolled over, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Bull did the same, snaking an arm under her to pull her close to his side.

He definitely hadn't lied to her. He had indeed come, many, many times in fact. It was a wonder they weren't unconscious.

Bull was beyond pleased. This was the life, alone with Adaar. The sex was amazing, but so was everything else. Even having been expelled from his precious Qun, he felt like it was all worth it, as long as she was by his side.

She played with his nipples, a sexy smile about her lips. He tipped her face up so he could look at her. Her lips were swollen, his love bites spotting the normally smooth, even skin of her neck in several areas.

She'd be a bit displeased with that, he knew. But it was easier to say you're sorry, even when you didn't mean it, than to ask permission. In any case, he didn't want to be away from her for that long a time ever again.

He hadn't even gone to his quarters when he'd returned, just passed his weapon to Krem and made a beeline to his goal. He had cared for nothing, save finding _her_.

She was all he needed, all he wanted in this world. He'd looked all over like a man crazy from thirst searching for his water. When he'd finally come to the war room, had opened the door to see that luscious ass bent over the table, his arousal had been instant.

"So," Garesh said, her husky voice bringing him back to the now. "Want to tell me about your mission?"

"Later, _Kadan_," said the Bull, pulling her under him again. "I have much more interesting things I'd like to do with my mouth."

It would be a very long while before the Inquisition actually saw its Inquisitor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kadan<em> = Literally, "Where the heart lies." All-purpose word for a "person one cares about."**

_**Meravas**_** = "So shall it be" in Qunlat**


	2. The Jealous Type

**Dragon Age Inquisition**

**(F!Adaar x The Iron Bull)**

**So I had most of this written and then ran out of steam. I finally finished it, but I'm not sure if it's all that good. I just feel like I've made you guys wait way too long for lack of inspiration. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Anyways, in this chapter, Adaar finds out that Bull has a jealous side, and things get even more intense as our Qun couple attempt to one up each other, per usual. NSFW!**

**I know the whole gifting Bull with his necklace thing is a little different here from what it was in the game, but I'm cool with that. Hope you are too.**

**Lightan117 - I remember your prompt, and I will be working on that next! I actually have it partially written. I just finished this faster! ;)**

**Please read and REVIEW! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Age or the characters, nor do I receive compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – The Jealous Type<strong>

The game of Wicked Grace was in full swing, and Cullen was increasingly stressed. How was it possible that only _he_ was losing so badly? Someone, maybe e_very_one, _had_ to be cheating!

He was down to his smallclothes, and no other person had stripped a single article of clothing, save for Varric, who had lost only his necklace. That had earned him hoots and hollers from the female onlookers, who now had an unimpeded view of his legendary chest hair.

Hardly any penalty compared to the commander's state of undress.

Finally, and to his great chagrin, Cullen lost his last hand, bearing the humiliation of having to pull down his smalls and present them as a prize for the victor, that positively _odd_ elf, Sera.

She made an uproariously triumphant noise, said something that sounded like, "Fuck, yeah!" then grabbed everything her slender arms could carry and flounced her way to the stairs, presumably heading back to her lair above the tavern.

Everyone else tarried, waiting with anticipation for the former Knight Commander to rise. Cullen gave them all narrow-eyed looks, and the group finally got the hint, pretending to pay attention to other things, many of them taking their leave.

Cullen finally took the opportunity to dart stage right, flashing everyone he encountered as he hurried back to his quarters with what little dignity he had left.

Garesh Adaar, Inquisitor and fabled Herald of Andraste, had watched the whole time, having been beneath Cullen's notice as he'd intimidated the others into looking elsewhere.

This had been a rare opportunity to see the handsome commander in his birthday suit, and no one was interfering, not even Cullen himself.

When he'd gotten up at last, she had perused the goods appreciatively. He wasn't as gifted as a certain _other_ male she was well-acquainted with, but he'd be able to give one of these petite humans a nice evening, or maybe even an elf for that matter.

_Speaking of which…_ The Inquisitor scanned the tavern, searching for her fellow Qunari and lover. She was feeling a bit randy, and was hoping he would accompany her up to her quarters for some private time.

They were headed to the Western Approach in the morning, something she hadn't been excited over, so she was looking for a little comfort to help encourage her along.

But he was nowhere to be seen. That was odd. Where had he gone off to so quickly? He wasn't at his usual spot or with Krem and the rest of the Chargers.

After backtracking one last time, she finally left the tavern with a disappointed yawn. Well, maybe she'd catch him tomorrow before they departed. He'd definitely have some explaining to do.

She knew one thing. He'd _better_ not be dallying with the kitchen girls again, not when they were together now.

The Bull and the Inquisitor had been seeing each other for a while now, ever since she'd informed him that she wanted more than just a tumble here and there.

Her feelings for him had quickly grown, and per Qunari custom, Adaar had even had the necklaces forged from the tooth of the high dragon she'd slain on the Storm Coast.

It had been a glorious fight, but in the end, the Vinsomer had fallen, and she'd eagerly gathered it's teeth to add to the required materials.

She'd spared no detail, adhering exactly to Bull's descriptions.

He hadn't been with her that day, since she had wanted to keep the necklace a secret until she made a definite decision as to whether or not to present it to him. It all still remained to be seen.

She mulled it over in her mind as she made her way through the main hall and up the long staircase leading to her room.

Back in her quarters, Garesh went to the door of her balcony, opening the door and taking a breath of the crisp mountain air. The peaceful scenery was truly breathtaking.

The Frostbacks were cast in the moon's ghostly light, very beautiful. It almost made her feel better about her lack of a bedmate tonight.

"What a view," she sighed in appreciation, closing her eyes.

"And what view would that be?" a voice growled lowly from off to her left. "Is it the scenery…or the commander's _ass_?"

She turned toward the sound of Bull's voice, and saw that he was standing near the closed door to her other balcony, the one with the view of the courtyard below, watching her.

Well, that explained why she hadn't found him in the tavern.

Closing the doors, she sauntered over, pushing herself up against him seductively. "Wanted to get here before me?" she murmured as she kissed a pointy ear. "My only question is, why are your clothes still on?"

She reached down to caress his groin, but was stunned when she felt him grip her wrist, pulling her wandering hand away. She looked up at his frowning face. "What's wrong?"

Bull put her away from him and turned back toward the balcony, looking through the glass doors to examine the night sky. "Did you like what you saw tonight, Inquisitor?"

"What are you talking about, Bull?" Adaar was genuinely confused.

"The commander," he mumbled impatiently. "Do you have feelings for him?" He turned to look at her, brow furrowed.

Her face registered puzzlement while she thought for a moment before her eyebrows rose near to her hairline. _Oh, _that's_ the problem. _

"Bull," she said with a smirk. "Are you actually _jealous_?"

He snorted, straightening himself out to his full height. "Why would I be jealous? I'm stronger, fiercer, and shitloads finer than that _Bas_." He looked down his nose at her. "I just never took you for an admirer of humans."

She was slightly amused. True, she'd never lain with a human before. All her lovers had been Kossith, or Qunari, or…whatever. Most had been Tal Vashoth, like her.

Still, it was funny coming from him. Funny…until he scornfully added, "Perhaps you've been a Tal Vashoth too long to know what _true_ strength is."

_What the hell?!_ His tone, the way it was full of censure and disgust, and especially since it was massively hypocritical, irked Garesh.

"You really are one to talk," she sneered. "All I did was look, whereas you, you've bedded nearly _all_ of the serving girls! Last time I checked, all of _them_ were human!"

Bull shrugged. "I had needs," he said matter-of-factly, as though she were dim. "They served their purpose, nothing more. There are no Tamassrans in Thedas, in case you hadn't noticed."

His face was blank, lacking in any guilt whatsoever as he continued. "I mean, what did you expect me to do? Abstain?" He huffed. "I let them satisfy their curiosity while I achieved much-needed release. It was a win-win situation."

"But _I_ was there," she said, getting increasingly angry. "I was at Haven, but you didn't notice, did you? You hardly gave me the time of day or responded to my attempts to speak with you. But you eagerly gave your attentions to the _human_s with no problem."

She scowled, remembering being back at Haven and overhearing the women outside the chantry talking about The Iron Bull's sexual prowess. She had wanted to run her blade through them both.

How dare they garner his attention, when she, the Inquisitor _and_ a Qunari, could not?

Adaar remembered the nights she had lain awake, longing for him to look at her, to really _look_, and to stop calling her _Boss_!

But for some reason, she had been beneath his notice until after they had arrived at Skyhold. Even then it had taken too long for her taste, during which time he had continued to take different girls, _human_ girls, to his bed.

She was silent a moment, thinking as her jealousy swelled even now. Maybe she should show him how it felt.

"Who knows?" she finally mused with a shrug as she went to sit on her bed. "Maybe the commander is available." She ran a hand along the comforter. "I think I saw him admiring my horns, and he would certainly appreciate me more."

She knew the commander only saw her in a professional sense, but it was obvious the Iron Bull didn't know the same, judging by his angry intake of breath.

When she looked at him again, he was advancing on her, his good eye narrowed. She kept her defiant smile in place as he came to tower over her.

"Humans always admire the horns," he growled. "That's nothing special." His mouth turned upward slightly. "They also like to grab onto them during…moments of excitement."

He was baiting her, she knew it. So she fired back. "I imagine they do. I also imagine Cullen grabbing mine as I..." She stopped for a moment to make eye contact and lick her lips suggestively. "I suppose you can guess what I mean."

It was easy to assume that the Bull wasn't bothered, and had she been anyone else he'd have fooled her. But she knew what to look for.

There was a quirk at the corner of his down-turned mouth that hadn't been there before and a slight flair to his nostrils. His teeth were also clenched. She'd gotten to him.

The Inquisitor decided to twist the knife.

Rising and walking past him, she went to the stairs, heading back the way she'd come. "I think I'll go and pay the good commander a visit," she purred as she walked. "He's already naked after all, and now is as good a time as any to test his 'grip.'"

She made it only a few more steps before her arm was seized. She was yanked back and turned, and suddenly both her arms were in Bull's firm grasp, his face inches from hers.

"You go ahead and test that _grip_ of his, if you dare," Bull said, holding her arms in a grip that would have probably bruised if she were human. "But the moment he touches you, Inquisitor, I will kill him. Believe _that_."

He thrust her away from him, and she watched him turn his back on her.

Adaar was taken aback by the fierce shine in his eyes and the conviction in his voice. She had felt a slight tremor in his hands where they'd held her. Bull was serious.

She really hadn't expected him to become so upset, what with his nonchalance in their relationship. Perhaps he felt more than he was letting on.

"Bull," she said, softening her tone. "I was only joking."

She approached him from behind, running her hands up his bare back and setting them on his tense shoulders. They were rising and falling steadily, but a little faster than usual. "Calm down, alright?"

When he gave no response, she sighed. "You know that I want no one but you, dumbass. I mean, I tower over just about everyone here, and I don't like looking down on my men. You're the only one who makes sense."

His horns tilted a touch as he turned his head slightly away her. Obviously the jokes weren't helping. "I've always wanted _you_, Bull." She moved in, molding herself against his back. "Only you."

"Then you shouldn't joke like that," he grunted, turning around to face her. "You could get someone seriously hurt."

He attempted to stay angry, but she could tell that her words had pleased him. His jaw was a little more relaxed now, his shoulders not so rigidly set. But then he pissed it all away.

"I think you owe me an apology."

Garesh was instantly angry again. "Why do I owe _you_ an apology? You're the one who chose to misunderstand things without asking me. If anything, _you_ should say sorry to _me_!"

She poked him in his chest. "You sleep with me, but give me no encouragement to think that anything will progress between us. When all is said and done, I have no real reason to be loyal to you."

Bull wrapped a large hand around hers before she could retract her hand. He applied pressure until her fingers opened, and her palm was flat against his chest where she could feel the eager beating of his heart.

His eyebrows were raised in question. "Are you going to apologize, Inquisitor?"

Her mouth twisted into a sneer. He had ignored her question completely. And now he still insisted on an apology?

Challenge accepted.

She stood tall, raising her chin defiantly, her height coming nearly to his neck. "Never," she said, holding his one good eye with hers.

She saw the excitement enter her lover's eyes. "Have it your way," he ground out, pulling her into him and walking her toward the bed, his mouth quickly finding hers.

Despite her anger, Garesh could not help the thrill of exhilaration that ran through her nerves as she tasted the flavor of ale on his tongue.

* * *

><p>She would <em>not<em> moan.

Garesh _swore_ she would not moan. It was difficult, but she would not give him the satisfaction. She steeled herself, clenching her teeth as yet another ripple of pleasure gripped her. _Dammit!_ This was going to be hard.

She opened her eyes slightly, squinting downward.

_He_ was there, her legs lightly bent over his horns, his face buried between her thighs. He'd been there for a while now, and as her body started to ebb and flow around the motion of Bull's mouth, his tongue and lips, she struggled not to give him gratification.

And quite the struggle it was.

But she would win this battle. Even though he'd tied her wrists to the post of her luxurious Orlesian bed, giving her a distinct disadvantage, she'd win.

He'd get very little response from her, and certainly not a damned apology.

When her breath hitched involuntarily, she felt her tormentor chuckle against her swollen sex. "Gonna apologize?" he asked her lifting his face a bit and licking his lips, his face slick. "Hmm..?" He quirked a brow at her.

When she failed to answer, turning her face to avert his smug stare, he set back to work. His hot tongue began laving her with firm, sure strokes, and he used long fingers to gently spread her apart.

His mouth quickly found the engorged flesh crowning her orifice, his lips closing around it, suckling mercilessly. Exquisite pleasure lit her nerve endings, sending a jolt to her brain.

Garesh hissed despite herself, and slowly her mind began to shift from her resistance to the ever-increasing, numbing pleasure building in her loins. Her eyes closed once again as her head tilted back against her pillow in defeat.

He was very good. He always had been, and she had known this wouldn't be easy. She had not anticipated just how uneasy it would be. Usually, she wasn't trying to resist him.

It wasn't long before she realized it was futile. He would get her to climax sooner or later, sooner if she was honest. That was fine. He would win this battle, but he still would get no apology.

On that at least, she would hold firm.

As she prepared to let Bull take her to completion, her thighs began to tremble, her breath becoming uneven. She felt it fanning out, the onset of an orgasm, easing from her pelvis to the pit of her stomach and beyond.

Bull felt it when Garesh surrendered. Her hips relaxed, and he didn't have to hold her quite so securely. He knew her, knew her body and what brought her the most pleasure. Now, to spring the trap…

He swirled his tongue just that much faster, paying close attention to the signs. He was going to win this fight. When he added his fingers, he knew it wouldn't be long.

Her eyes, half-lidded, began to mist over, her hands clenching in their bindings. It was all too familiar. Soon, she'd be rising, soaring ever higher, exploding then falling back to Earth in intense wave after wave.

She felt it…ah! She was close. So close…her much-needed release…it was coming…YES. She rose higher and higher, almost to the edge of the peak, ready to topple…and then…nothing.

It stopped, all of it…abruptly and without warning. The wonderful sensations, the anticipation and build up of pressure, everything came to a halt. Her orgasm was lost, slipping through clawing fingers, and she felt her legs fall from her lover's horns as he rose from her.

Garesh gazed owlishly up at Bull, her expression incredulous. He was actually sitting back on his haunches, that same _damned_ smug expression on his face.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, Bull?!" the Inquisitor screamed, angry and frustrated, fighting to free her wrists.

He pretended to straighten his voice nonchalantly. "I'm still waiting for my apology, Inquisitor," he said calmly.

She was stunned speechless. He had denied her the finest pleasure…for _that_?! "Well you won't get one!"

"Is that right?" her lover scoffed. "We'll see." He moved forward, quickly easing himself between her thighs before she could close them, her legs round his thickly-muscled torso. Garesh felt Bull's excitement at the situation for herself, probing against her inner thigh.

His mouth was at her neck now, and her state of bondage worked against her. His body effectively kept her from shaking him off, even though he did not rest his full weight upon her.

Bull made himself comfortable, the hard wall of his chest nestling against the soft curves of her breasts. It was gratifying to watch her try so hard to resist him, knowing that she could not. He'd get her to apologize soon, to betray herself.

Not bringing her to completion had violated every rule in his mind, but he had a point to make, and this sweet torture was just the way to do it. He'd watched her face, felt her tremors, and had had to draw on all his discipline, ego, and quite frankly his cruelty, to cease just in time to thwart her climax.

She was righteously angry, something he would have also felt were it him on the receiving end. But he wasn't, and he was currently enjoying himself.

He grinned at her, putting his face to her collarbones, licking and scoring his teeth against the skin there, contemplating where to put his next mark on her. She wouldn't like that either, he knew.

But unless she said _katoh_, she would take whatever he doled out. That had been the rule.

Her skin smelled wonderful, a mix of sweat, arousal, and her usual enticing scent. She was fierce, cursing him in both the common tongue and Qunlat, further fanning his desire for her.

Her body was athletic but soft in all the right places. Bull worked his way downward, and her string of curses stopped as soon as he took a nipple into his mouth. _She always did like this_, Bull thought, taking deep pulls off her.

His large hands played with her, pinching and cupping and caressing. He pulled back briefly to admire a love bite he'd left low on the side of one of her breasts. She'd better apologize soon. He could feel his own control slipping at the sight she presented.

Her mouth was slightly agape, her breathing harsh. She was writhing, her arousal spiking again. When he leaned down to kiss her, she participated eagerly, her anger seemingly forgotten.

Bull moved to her opening, the tip of his length poised to enter. He continued kissing her, letting himself sink in just a little, then pulling out, teasing her. Her hips rose to meet him each time, and he could see she was impatient.

Adaar finally made a frustrated noise against his mouth. She pulled back, breaking the kiss. "Please, Bull," she pleaded. "I can't…" She was desperate, and he decided to indulge her a bit.

He held her gaze as he sank himself deeply in one thrust. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she let a long, pleased moan.

He stilled his hips. "Open your eyes," he commanded. He held her gaze when she complied. "Keep them open."

He thrust again, watching her face the entire time. "That's it," he praised her when her eyes remained on him. "I like watching you take me."

Adaar bit her lip. He was filling her, reaching deeply and blowing her mind apart. She wanted to hold him to her, to drag his head forward so she could grab an ear with her teeth. He liked that. "Untie me," she finally begged. "I want to hold you. Please."

Bull kept thrusting, slowly, staring at her. She started to wonder if he'd even heard her when he answered. "Apologize."

Her eyes narrowed slightly then closed as he increased the speed of his pushes. "No," she rasped.

_So stubborn_, he thought, ducking his face against her neck and giving a few quick, hard thrusts before he ceased his movements.

"No, please," Garesh moaned, and Bull could feel her voice vibrate beneath his lips. "Please don't stop. Not again!" She tried to thrust her hips up, to encourage him to resume, but he was stone still.

"I'm waiting, Inquisitor," her lover teased, driving her ever more insane with his control. He was still rock hard within her, not in the least affected, as she was. But an idea came to her mind as she remembered something from an earlier encounter. _Maybe…_

"Why don't you come closer," she began. "And I'll say the words you so long to hear."

Bull leaned in, pleased at being the victor. He would not admit it, but his control had been worn to a thin edge, so he was eager to finally let loose and enjoy himself.

Judging by the level of moisture and heat within her body, he was sure Garesh felt the same.

"It's about time," he quipped. "I was wondering how long you'd—" His breath caught in his throat.

Adaar had leaned in…and bitten him. Her teeth squeezed just enough to barely break the skin where his head met his neck. She wondered at what would happen. If this went the way it had last time…

His rough, guttural growl sounded in her ears, and she knew she'd won. Before the sound had even faded, his powerful hips resumed their movements, pummeling her into the mattress, just the way she liked it.

His hands gripped her thighs, urging her legs up over his shoulders and intensifying the already extreme pleasure coursing through her body.

She had discovered Bull's affinity for pleasure, accented by a small helping of pain, many months ago, and had kept that little jewel fresh in her mind for future use. It was a good thing too, because it was working gloriously.

She relinquished her hold on him to moan lowly, and her mouth was quickly busied when he sought out her kiss. Soon they were floating, cresting, and falling together.

Spent, the two Qunari stayed as they were for a time, before Bull casually reached up to the bindings on Garesh's wrists, easily releasing them. He massaged her wrists briefly, then lay back, pulling her to him.

No words were spoken, but neither did they sleep. They just reflected in companionable silence, until the Inquisitor finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, looking up to her lover's face. Though she still felt he was in the wrong, she would not let pride become a barrier between them.

He responded with a smile, his eyes searching hers as the hearth's fire softly illuminated their faces. "Me too, _Kadan,_" he confessed. "It was stupid of me to become so jealous."

Garesh was about to ask him when she had become _Kadan_ in his eyes, but he leaned toward her. "You are mine," he purred before his lips found hers. "And always will be."

She'd have to take it up with him later.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess he's getting that necklace! :)<strong>


	3. Worrisome Lover

**Dragon Age Inquisition**

**F!Adaar x The Iron Bull**

**This was a prompt by Lightan117, who wanted to see the fluffier side of this couple. I had fun writing this. Hope you like it! I know it's short, but I hope to give you more soon!**

**This work was partially inspired by the work of Ajmone on Deviant art, a work entitled "deadly but cute" Take a look. It's awesome!**

: / / ajmone . deviantart gallery/#/art/deadly-but-cute-449863145?_sid=77be4ad1

**You'll have to add the Hotel Tango Tango Papa to the front and get rid of spaces, since FFnet (who is losing cool points left and right with me) won't let you post a link in your story.**

**By the way, it's a nice challenge to write in response to prompts, so if you want to, give me another!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I NEED THEM! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Age or the characters, nor do I receive compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3 – Worrisome Lover<strong>

The Iron Bull stormed out of the tavern, heading for the healers, having just heard the news from Varric. The Inquisitor had returned, and she had been injured. From the look on the dwarf's face, it wasn't pretty.

The Qunari had immediately set down his drink and left the tavern, neglecting the fact that he'd forgotten to ask Varric where she actually was. He had an idea though.

Templars, mages, and Grey Wardens alike were quick to move out of his path. Even the Chargers had stayed quiet. They knew not to hinder the captain when he got that look on his face.

He was incensed, thinking of what might have happened, the loss he had come close to enduring. _What the fuck had she been thinking?!_

When he got to the tent where the wounded were kept, he ducked through the flap, careful of his horns, and searched, his eyes almost immediately finding her. He began moving toward her, surprisingly calm given the intensity at which he had been seeking her.

Garesh Adaar was sitting up on her cot, talking to the healer as she finished treating her injuries. The mage clucked over her like a mother hen.

"Maker's breath, Your Worship," the healer fussed over her, exasperated. "You really must be more careful. Without you, the Inquisition would be doomed." Adaar let out a small chuckle…a sound that usually brought Bull happiness.

"Oh, this is nothing," the Inquisitor commented. "It's just a few scratches, and not even that deep. Besides, you should see the other guys. Well, never mind. They're dead." Then she chuckled again. _Again!_ Bull had to suppress the urge to growl.

He loved her laugh. He really did. But this time it only pissed him off. How could she be so nonchalant about nearly getting herself killed? From what Varric had told him, she'd been knocked completely unconscious!

The mage was finishing up. "I'll just leave a couple of poultices and some sleeping herbs for you to take with you when you're ready," she said. "I'm sure you'll be back at 100% soon enough. You Qunari heal very quickly compared to my usual patients."

As the mage turned to grab said supplies from her bag, she caught sight of the giant figure in the tent. Setting them on her patient's bedside table, she rose from her seat. "Right then," she said, her voice trembling a little. "I'll be on my way now. Please, take care, Inquisitor."

Adaar nodded, finally noticing the Bull as she watched the healer leave to attend her other patients.

"Hello, Bull," she said brightly. "Come to see the invalid?" She indicated the seat vacated by the healer.

"Don't you mean, the _idiot_?" Bull griped, choosing to remain standing. "I specifically asked you to take me _with_ you when you went to the Hissing Wastes!" He crossed his arms and glowered down at her.

She smiled awkwardly, unsure how to placate her lover. "It was just a quick mission," she said weakly. "It would have all gone smoothly if that Venatori hadn't appeared. I thought we had cleared them out. But this one just materialized out of nothing and caught us by surprise."

Bull thought a second. It had to have been a Stalker. The Vints were getting craftier lately, employing their own version of rogues. "All the more reason for you to have brought _me_, _Kadan_," he said, unappeased.

Garesh reached out to brush his arm. "I know. I'm sorry." She gave him a look. "I thought it would be too boring for you. We were just looking for some journal pages. Dagna thought they'd be of some value."

He was making her nervous with his tense stance. "Bull, would you sit down…please?"

He sighed, finally taking a seat. "If_ I_ had been with you," he began. "He'd never have gotten near enough to touch you. I'd have cleaved him in _half_ before he could."

"Of that, I have no doubt," she agreed with a gentle smile. Adaar grabbed one of his arms, and he unfolded them for her, so she could pull his hand to hold hers. He grabbed her chin to inspect the mark on her face.

The indentation of the newly-healed cut began beneath her ear, traversing her jaw line and ending near her chin.

It had been the worst of her several injuries. If the blow had been just a little lower, the Stalker would have severed an artery in her neck.

In that moment, Bull found himself very thankful for mages and their craft, and the sheer _luck_ that had kept his lover from death's door.

Adaar was more to him now than she had been in the beginning. Much more, he had to admit it. She'd come so far from being just another honor-less Tal-Vashoth in his eyes. She'd flirted with him, and, in retrospect, it had taken him a regrettable amount of time to finally respond.

It had started one night, in the tavern. He'd been trying to seduce one of the serving girls, failing miserably, to his great surprise. As his lost quarry had walked away from him, the Inquisitor had caught his eye.

She had been watching him from her perch at the bar by the looks of it, and had probably seen his failed attempt at seduction. But it wasn't embarrassment he'd felt. The smoldering heat he'd seen in her eyes that night had both surprised and aroused him.

He'd been reluctant to engage her before, even when her flirting had intensified, showing her intent. He had been a follower of the Qun at the time, and was unsure of involving himself with a Vashoth, no matter how attractive she had become to him.

But then _that_ day happened, the day when he had chosen the Chargers over the demands of the Qun. He had sacrificed the Qunari Dreadnaught and earned himself expulsion from the Ben-Hassrath and the hated label of Tal-Vashoth.

When he had thought himself unworthy to be in sight of any Qunari, that he was a disgrace, she had supported him above all. She had given him her ear and reassured him that he'd lost no honor in her eyes.

Even then, she had still wanted him.

Finally, while carousing with his men, he'd again caught her staring heatedly at him. Seeing her need for him reflected in her eyes, the way it had fanned his own burgeoning desire for her, he'd decided to pursue her, regardless of their situations.

So he'd covertly made his way to her quarters, and, finding her absent, waited. She eventually appeared, and he had finally given her what she'd been asking for, what he himself had badly needed.

The rest was history. They'd started off casual, dallying here and there. He'd watch her when she'd come to the tavern, but would wait until she solicited his company before joining her. Bull had been content with this arrangement…at first.

But then she'd confessed her desire for more, had presented him with the necklace. He began to crave her, to need her within his sight. She occupied his thoughts constantly, even when he tried to find other diversions. Over time, his need evolved to resemble dependence, like a Templar denied lyrium.

Now, she was his heart's beat, his very breath, his _Kadan_.

Just thinking about it, how he'd come so close to losing her, turned Bull's stomach. If he'd lost her, there was no doubt that he'd have gone back to The Wastes, alone, to fight any and all Venatori he could find in her honor, even if it meant his death.

He would devote his remaining days to exterminating every last one of them.

He would have nothing else to live for anyway. There was no Qun to return to, not anymore. The Chargers would carry on without him.

Without her…he was nothing.

The feel of Adaar's hand against his cheek broke his maudlin thinking. "Bull," she started. "Did you hear me?"

He looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Are you alright?" she asked him, concern darkening her expression. She squeezed his hand.

"I'm fine, _Kadan_," he replied. "Just don't do that again, please." He wasn't used to begging. It felt wrong on his tongue. "If something happened to you…if I had to live without you…I—"

She cradled his face between her hands, the warmth soothing his restlessness. "I will _never_ willingly leave from your side," she murmured. "And I will keep you with me from now on, no matter the mission."

Bull smiled at her. "That's what I like to hear."

"So then," she said silkily. "I could use some relaxation. Are you up for giving an invalid a little comfort? "

He chuckled lowly, unable to stay upset, even though she'd worried him so. She had that effect on him. "Shall I take you to your quarters?"

He didn't wait for an answer, just swept the laughing Inquisitor into his arms. He did just that, carrying her out of the tents, up the stairs and through the main keep without shame or regard for the astonished looks they received.

It was of no matter to The Iron Bull. As long as Adaar was in his arms, who gave a shit what anyone thought?


	4. Vitaar

**Dragon Age Inquisition**

**F!Adaar x The Iron Bull**

**A/N - So this was an idea that came to me as I was playing not too long ago, when me and my party were rampaging around The Western Approach. In case you guys didn't realize, I love to write smut. I just think it's fun, so I hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Age or the characters, nor do I receive compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4 – Vitaar<strong>

The Inquisition was finally heading to Coravacus, an ancient Tevinter prison. They had received reports that this was the most likely source of the darkspawn plaguing the Western Approach.

Garesh Adaar and her team were making final preparations within the recently-captured Griffin Wing Keep. Knight Captain Rylen was giving her final details on the matter.

Varric was oiling and checking Bianca, talking softly to her. Cassandra was sharpening her sword with a whet stone, honing the blade to a fine edge. Everyone was keeping busy, psyching themselves up for battle.

The Inquisitor was no different; she had done the same with her daggers, cleaning and checking them and tying on their sheaths before noticing The Iron Bull was missing.

She went off to look for the warrior, heading down the stairs and past the new recruits, nodding as she was saluted here and there. She finally found him off to the side in a small alcove. He was attempting to apply vitaar to his face, Blightwasp from what she could see.

Her choice had been the Poison Spider variety. The green and white markings were smoothed from under her eyes up to her forehead, just before her curved horns. There was also a bit along the line of her jaw.

He was having some difficulty applying it apparently. As she approached, she heard him expel a frustrated breath, sitting the canister of the stuff down a little harder than was probably necessary. "_Vashedan_!"

She walked up behind him, stepping softly. Sliding her hands around his back, mindful of his armor, she pressed herself close to him, her breasts flattening against his back. She knew he liked that.

She stood on tip toe. "Having difficulty?" she purred against his ear. He liked that too. She felt his deep voice through his back, as he answered.

"Mmm…not usually," he responded, nodding toward an object off in the corner. "But that _supposedly_ beneficial Elven device Solas activated is distracting. All that noise creeps me out. I hate weird magic shit."

Adaar rubbed a cheek against the hard planes of his back, his warmth flooding her chest. He was always so warm. She walked around his large body to peer into his face. "Let me help you then."

He smirked at her before nodding. "I love when you fawn over me." He loved it any time her hands were on him. He would definitely not pass up this opportunity.

She chuckled and took hold of the canister, dipping in and bringing red fingers to Bull's face. She started with his nose, smoothing the creamy substance over the bridge and smoothing it outward along his cheekbones.

She would have to apply it quickly, for soon it would harden, giving the warrior extra protection for his face.

They would additionally have to wash their faces and hands when it was all over, because the simplest brush of the stuff against anyone who was not Qunari would cause sickness. Too much, and the unfortunate person would die.

She continued, dipping her fingers and applying them to his forehead before meeting his laughing eyes. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You," he replied. "You bite your lip when you're concentrating on something." His gaze slipped to her lips, filling with heat. "It makes me wanna suck on them." He edged closer, backing her against the table. "You got a moment, Inquisitor?"

She recognized that look, and before she could answer, he was already kissing her, smearing some of the fresh, red vitaar onto her cheeks. His tongue begged entrance, and she allowed it, her hands dropping the canister and coming up to cradle his face.

When he was aggressive like this, coming into her space like he owned it, showing how much he desired her, it was incredibly exciting. He pressed his hips against her, and she could see he was…_very_ aroused.

Her body was highly responsive to him. "I always have a moment for you," she murmured. He would do this sometimes, finding her as if he had great need and taking her as soon as they were alone. It was exhilarating to be wanted, and now was no different.

She felt her resolve melting even as her conscience whispered accusingly at her. _What about the mission?_

His hands were already at her hips, thumbs dipping into either side of her breeches, attempting to jerk them down. She snapped out of it, albeit briefly. "Bull!" she exclaimed as she pulled her lips from his.

She brought a hand up and grabbed his wrist when he would have already had her pants down.

"What are you doing?!" He was determined, and she cast her eyes about. So far, none of the soldiers was near. She could hear them training well away. Still…"We can't do this here!"

"Yes," Bull hissed against her neck. "Here." He was breathing harder now. He removed her hand as he pulled back to catch her eye, slipping his fingers into her breeches, immediately finding her folds wet and warm. "_Now_," he rasped, watching the sensations play about Adaar's face.

The loss of his fingers made her open her eyes again, and she saw that he he'd bent down to remove one of her boots, slipping her bare leg from her pants.

He stayed down there for a bit, tasting and teasing her sex with his lips and tongue. She nearly fell off balance as dizzy pleasure gripped her.

Giving her a quick nip on the thigh, he came back up and caught her mouth, sipping from her eagerly. The slight taste of herself on his tongue was her undoing.

She was so turned on, and she didn't resist when he opened her leather jacket and eased her shirt apart, exposing her breasts. He mouthed a nipple while he eased her hips onto the table.

Her hands automatically went to his belt, loosening it. The armor slipped from his hips to his ankles with ease, and he was between her thighs without delay, rubbing his hardness against her.

"We'd best keep quiet," she whispered hotly against his mouth, resigned. His tongue delved deeply, effectively silencing her. His hips gyrated against her, and one of his hands grasped her wrist and moved it between them.

She read his message as he took to mouthing her neck. Her fingers went to wrap around his hard, solid length, positioning him. Bull made a pleased sound as he rocked his hips forward, entering her smoothly.

Ah, she was so wet, dripping and hot even faced with the chance of being caught. It blew Bull's mind and bolstered his ego that she desired him so. He'd make sure she didn't regret it.

Adaar sighed, her eyes closing in ecstasy. He locked onto her neck, and her mind vaguely thought of how there would be a mark left behind before being swamped with pleasure.

One of his hands was on her ass, guiding her into his thrusts as the table shook with their activities. The other secured a leg, pulling it high up on his hip.

She tried to keep as quiet as possible, and so far it was working, but as the pleasure built within her groin, it became more difficult. He was penetrating so deeply, so fully, and it was good…very good.

Soon, she was moaning, and Bull had to cover her mouth again to keep her cries muffled. His hips started to piston and pound into her, and before long she felt herself coming hard around him, squeezing him as her hips bucked against him.

He didn't slow, and when he finally climaxed, he gripped the flesh above her shoulder, his teeth gnashing against her as he grunted his release. They stayed that way for some time, slowly coming down from their mutual high.

Finally, Bull backed away, pulling out of her and making sure she was steady as she stepped down from the table. Looking around, he pulled his pants up, then helped her get her appearance back in order.

"Well, Inquisitor," he said with a smirk. I think I'm ready to go now. I feel like I could fight a dragon right about now." He stretched his shoulders and legs, energized.

Garesh smiled as she finished securing her boot before standing, her smile freezing on her face. "I don't think we'll be doing that today, Bull. Look at your vitaar!"

He went to the mirror, and let out a hoot of laughter. The red stuff was smeared all over his face, its once great purpose as armor now dashed. "I guess not," he laughed. When he saw his lover's disgruntled expression, he shrugged, then pointed. "I don't think you're any better off, _Kadan_."

Confused, the Inquisitor walked to the same mirror and gasped. His vitaar had also rubbed off on her. It was all over her face, ruining her own markings, and all over her neck.

She could imagine the substance was all over her shoulder, breasts and womanhood as well.

"Dammit, Bull!" she griped. "What am I supposed to tell our companions?"

Bull shrugged, his smile awkward. "I'm sure you'll think of something. You're the Inquisitor, right?" She slapped his shoulder, hurting her hand more than actually doing him any damage.

Cassandra finished polishing her sharpened sword and sheathed it, stowing the whet stone in her bag. She looked up. Varric seemed ready as well. But where was the Inquisitor? Where was Bull for that matter?

Varric glanced up, his gaze fixed on something, and she saw his expression turn from one of surprise to that of knowing amusement.

When she followed his line of sight, Cassandra saw the Inquisitor approaching, and she looked…_weird_ to say the least. There was a red material all over her. But hadn't she already done her markings earlier? _What..?_

Then she saw The Iron Bull walking behind her, an awkward smile on his face. His markings were obviously the source of all that red.

"So," Garesh began. "I'm thinking we'll have to delay the start of our mission over at Coravacus." She rubbed the back of her neck, mirroring the gesture commander Cullen used so often when he was nervous.

"You see, I have to get this vitaar off, or it is going to harden. Uh, that's not a good thing if it's not where it's supposed to be, and it takes time to get it off, so…tomorrow, okay?"

Cassandra and Varric looked at each other, the dwarf ever amused. Cassandra looked back at the Inquisitor, but she was already walking away in the direction of her temporary quarters. Bull smiled at them, shrugged, and followed her.

The Seeker glanced back at Varric and, seeing him reach into his bag to pull out a quill and paper, made a disgusted noise.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you have a prompt for me? <strong>


	5. Tama

**Dragon Age Inquisition**

**F!Adaar x The Iron Bull**

**A/N - This was written in response to the following prompt from BrittBratt88:**

**I have a prompt. What if Adaar's mother was a Tamassaran before she left the Qun. And she sends Adaar her old Tamassaran robes because she thinks her daughter could make better use of them. Bull walks in on Adaar trying them on. Smut ensues.**

**I started writing, and finished it, surprisingly fast. I guess smut comes easily to me, lol. ;)**

**So here it is. I hope you like it, lady! **

**FYI, The robes Adaar is wearing are exactly like those worn by Rasaan, the Tammassran featured in Dragon Age: Those Wo Speak. Google it if you'd like to see!**

**Please review! People don't seem to review anymore!**

**And if you have a prompt, gimme! Thanks for reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Age or the characters, nor do I receive compensation for this work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5 – Tama<strong>

The package had been delivered about an hour ago. When the messenger had given it to her, Garesh Adaar had recognized the strong, flowing scrawl immediately. It was from her mother, Ataani.

The Inquisitor had immediately gone to her quarters to see what it was. She had not heard from her mother in much too long, and so was very eager. In a flash she was there, seated on her Orlesian bed, tearing at the thin paper wrapping. What she uncovered made her gasp.

She lifted it from the packaging. It was a garment composed of white, shimmering fabric, leather shoulder guards and collar overlapping in typical Qunari fashion, with accents of red and gold. Beneath was a pair of gauntlets and boots colored to match the ensemble.

Garesh whistled and shook her head. _Mother, why would you send this?_

They were both Tal-Vashoth, her parents having left the way of the Qun before she was born. For what purpose would her mother send her old Tammasran robes? It was not like Garesh could wear them. Or could she?

She ran her fingers through the fine fabric. It was beautiful, she had to admit. Trying them on once wouldn't hurt.

So she disrobed, a potent combination of anticipation and nervousness churning within her. When she was naked, she took a moment to slip the garment on. It was somewhat complicated, and she wanted to avoid breaking any of the intricate pieces strewn throughout it.

Finally, after taking much care, she finished dressing. The gauntlets slipped on easily enough, but she left the boots for later.

She could still smell her mother's scent, which made her feel even more comfortable, like she was surrounding her, holding her in her arms again.

Garesh hadn't realized how much she missed her mother until now. Maybe this was a way to be close to her, even though her duties as the Inquisitor took her far away.

Her eyes caught a folded piece of parchment that had fallen on the floor. She unfolded it and started reading.

**Garesh,**

** I hope all is well for you. I have sent you these robes, in hopes that they would serve you in the event you decide to return to the Qun. Although your father and I could not succeed under its guidance, perhaps you could. We made the decision to leave the Qun, but that need not be your destiny. I trust that these vestments will serve you far better than they could ever have served me. I love you, my daughter, and I hope to see you some time very soon, once your Inquisition allows you to see your family. Your father is well and also sends his regards. **

**Until we meet again,**_** Panahedan, Kadan.**_

**Ataani**

Adaar smiled to herself, her eyes burning with unshed tears. Yes, she truly missed her mother. She could have used her wise words and warm arms recently, when she had made the torturous decision to leave Hawke in the Fade after their assault on Adamant.

Her mind was still turbulent with constant replays of the entire scenario, beating her brain with the question as to whether it had been the right choice.

She still hadn't approached Varric yet for fear that her friend would be angry with her. He was hurting, she knew, so she wanted to give him time to himself before broaching the subject.

In any case, her mother's clothing was comforting to wear. She walked over to her mirror and smiled at the image that looked back at her. They fit perfectly! The white fabric crisscrossed her torso, leaving her midriff bare while covering her breasts in a way that advertised her curves.

She took the binding from her hair, releasing her long, white tresses from their bun to fall well past her shoulders. She finger-combed them until they were in order. The fabric highlighted the honeyed gray of her complexion.

Ah yes, it fit perfectly. The dangling gold pieces caught the afternoon sunlight, sending flecks of light here and there as she moved. The red and white bottom half, resembling something between a skirt and a loincloth, fell about her hips in a very appealing way.

She turned left and right, her smile growing brighter and brighter. Usually, she only wore her simple garb of pants and shirt, donning her rogue's armor when she went out on Inquisition business.

But this…she felt feminine and utterly sexy.

A sharp intake of breath startled her, and she turned to see who could have entered her quarters without leave to do so.

The Iron Bull was standing just past the stairs, as though he'd come up and froze in place. His expression was one she'd never seen before, his eyes wide, mouth agape. It was like he was looking at a dream or something equally unreal.

Garesh suddenly felt uncharacteristically nervous and self-conscious. Bull had been a follower of the Qun before he had been exiled, before they'd even met. Did her appearance displease him? She rung her hands and searched his face, which still hadn't changed.

"Bull," she started uncertainly. "I hadn't heard you come in." He did not respond. His mouth had closed, but his gaze burned along the length of her body, his eyes shining with…she was unsure what to call it.

The silence stretched between them, until Garesh finally became impatient. "Bull," she barked, her voice sharp as a whip.

The warrior started a little as if being roused from a daydream. He met her gaze briefly, but was unable to keep himself from devouring her with his eyes again.

She was about to start in on him for his odd behavior when he finally looked up again and began walking toward her. His eyes were half-lidded, almost trance-like as he advanced.

His eyes absolutely _burned_, and she felt fearful and aroused all at once. When he came to her, his hands gripped her hips, and he focused in on her body, his eyes hovering near his hands and moving slowly upward as though he were seeing her, really _seeing_ her, for the very first time.

She watched his face, watched the relentless hunger infuse itself into his features, so when he claimed her mouth roughly with his, she wasn't surprised. His hands tightened on her hips, and his tongue dove deeply as soon as she opened her mouth to him.

Her arms wound themselves about his muscular neck, and he grunted his approval against her lips. His arms wrapped her, one hand going to the back of her neck, the other grasping her bottom and pulling her closer into him.

She felt his hardness against her, even through their clothing, and he ground himself against her, growling against her mouth. His mouth was hot and heavy against hers, rough, needy.

She'd never seen him so…desperate in the way he held her, in the way his kiss seemed to suck the very life from her.

When she wrenched her mouth from his for want of air, he immediately went to her upper throat, the bit that was uncovered by her collar, lips and teeth stoking her into frenzy. Adaar tilted her head back, sighing as he gained greater access, and he began to urge her backward, toward the bed.

When he got her there, he turned her so that the bed was at the back of his knees, and he took a seat, dragging her over him. The skirt of the robes parted easily, and she found herself straddling her lover.

His large hands went to her thighs even as his mouth drew hot paths across her neck. He hiked up the fabric, caressing her flesh as his hands continued ever higher. When his fingers found her heat beneath her smallclothes, she gasped, her thighs clenching on him for the spike of pleasure she felt.

She could feel the moisture being siphoned from her core, Bull's wet fingers occasionally brushing her inner thighs. She didn't know how much more she could take.

Bull busied his other hand, pulling the thin white fabric on her chest outward and away from her breasts. He flicked a nipple with his tongue before capturing it in his mouth completely and sucking hard. She cried out, her hands stroking his head and horns.

He finally lost patience with their game, and ripped her smalls from her entirely casting them aside without care.

"Free me," he growled almost feverishly against her breasts. Adaar complied, reaching down to unbelt his breaches, freeing his thick, painfully-hard erection. He breathed a sigh of relief, and set his hands to her ass to lift her slightly.

She needed no further prompting. Reaching down, she lined his length up with her opening and sat down. Feeling her slick channel start to encompass him, Bull rolled his eye and groaned against her skin as he continued to suckle one of her nipples.

She had been so beautiful, as if out of his wildest fantasy. He'd come up, stealthy as possible, hoping to surprise her. But he had gotten a surprise of his own. He didn't know where she got the Tama robes. He didn't care.

All he knew was seeing her there, dressed _that_ way had caused him to forget everything, to forgo caring about _anything_ except possessing her right then and there.

When he had filled her completely, she took a moment to adjust, but between the full sensation of his rigid flesh within hers, and the hot pull of his mouth , lips, and teeth on her breasts, she had to move.

It started tentatively, Adaar making small, grinding movements with her hips as she held his horns for support. She felt it when he began moving with her, thrusting upward for each one of her downward movements.

He had been so focused on her breasts she thought all the work would be hers. But then Bull lay back, and his eyes captivated by her as his hands went to her hips, guiding her sex down on his. When her movements intensified, he hissed through his teeth.

"That's it, _Kadan_" he ground out between clenched teeth. "Ride me hard." She did as told, and soon his eyes closed, his face showing his pleasure, the pleasure _she_ was giving him.

She felt him deep within her, and she ground herself against him, the friction stimulating her clit and causing her to moisten all the more.

It was immensely arousing, and soon her own expression echoed his as she threw her head back and cried out her climax, the pleasure bowing her spine and clamping her thighs.

Bull grunted, feeling her sheath contracting over his length, trying to squeeze and coax him into his own orgasm. Adaar finished and fell bonelessly over him.

But he wasn't done.

He held her onto her, turning them over and jerking her to the edge of her bead. Spreading her thighs wide, he continued to pummel her. She gasped and moaned with each thrust, the power of which shook the entire bed.

It was almost painful, even as she felt another climax approaching. The sounds of their flesh meeting, slapping together floated to her ears and tweaked already sensitive nerves. He'd _never_ fucked her like this before.

What had gotten into him?

Bull watched her, watched her breasts jiggle with each push, the Tama robes shifting, their jeweled appurtenances jingling and gleaming in the sun's light. She was so beautiful, so perfect for her these robes.

Soon the pleasure was too much, and he tilted his head back to let it take him.

Adaaar watched her lover's face, his eyes closed in ecstasy. She didn't know what caused him to become so fixated on her, but she liked it. When he suddenly met her eyes, his pleasure so evident in his features, pleasure because of _her_, it sent her over.

She came again, her back arching off the bed so hard she feared it would snap. Wave upon wave of orgasm crashed over her, so much that she turned her torso a bit to the side, moaning into the bedding.

Her cries kissed his ears, and Bull looked at her in the disheveled robes, her beautiful hair fanned across the bed, thinking of another scenario.

He imagined her on Sheheron, waiting for him to visit. He would walk in to the dimly-lit dwelling, smelling the incense and oils, and _her_. She would come forward, a welcoming smile on her face as her hands began to undress him, leaning up to his ear. "_Shanedan_," she'd whisper…

Bull threw back his head and roared as his orgasm hit him with a force that surprised and thrilled him. He kept thrusting, pouring every bit of himself into her, intense pulsations shaking him to his core. He leaned over, his thrusts slower and gentler, and found her eager mouth.

When he'd finally spent himself completely, he pulled himself from his lover and lay down beside her. They both took a moment to try and get their breathing returned to normal. He'd never come that hard before, not with anyone.

It was incredible. She had quieted next to him, so he turned to look at her and found her body turned toward him, her eyes searching his with a wondrous expression on her face. He smiled weakly at her. "Sorry about that, _Kadan_. Did I hurt you?"

She smiled back and shook her head. "Oh no, you didn't hurt me in the least. That was amazing, Bull. I mean, I…I'm trying to figure out why you haven't fucked me like that before."

He chuckled softly, relaxing back and thinking a moment. "I came to do something or to tell you something…I still can't remember. But when I got up here and saw you in _that_. I just lost it."

He paused, trying to put his words together so she would understand. "Seeing you in something so much a part of the culture I followed and loved, the _Qun_…it turned me on so much. I just had to have you."

His gaze feathered over her again. "A Tammassran priestess…shit…you look perfect, _Kadan_." He reached over and ran his hands over her, his hands gentle, almost reverent. "I'm so glad you're like me. A human might have died from that pounding."

She grabbed his hand and held it. "It wouldn't be a bad way to go," she joked. "So, what were you going to tell me?"

He drew her hand to his mouth, fitting his lips around her thumb and sucking. She watched his mouth, her lips parting.

He let her digit go with a wet pop. "I'll have to remember later," he said as he urged her again onto her back. He began kissing his way down her body, his destination obvious. When he finally fitted his head between her thighs he stopped, but only long enough to say, "I want to enjoy my Tama some more."

Adaar lay back with a sigh as he began. She'd definitely have to write a thank you letter…later, much later. As usual, her mother had been right. The robes _had_ served her well.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you have a prompt for me? :)<strong>


End file.
